


Christmas Promises

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Promises

"You should have gone home," Harry said, as he pushed his glasses up.

"I doubt they will miss me. There will be enough people at the Burrow." Ron lay down on Harry's bed, staying on his stomach, his chin resting on Harry's thigh. He patted Harry's knee. "Hey, stop feeling guilty. You didn't make me do anything. I made my own choice."

Harry brushed away the long bangs that now covered good part of Ron's face. "You don't know what could happen."

"Harry, I've been by your side for seven years. I know quite well what could happen." Ron kneeled by Harry's side, and brushed his lips. "This could be the last Christmas for any of us, and I want to spend it with the person I love the most. I want to spend it with you."

Harry crushed his lips against Ron's, his fingers buried in Ron's robe. "I love you," Harry whispered.

"I know. Me too."

"I will kill the bastard; I won't let him hurt you."

Ron smiled. "I know that, too."

Harry nodded. Voldemort should get ready, because Harry would keep his promise to Ron.


End file.
